User talk:Kazi22
See User:Kazi22/TalkArchive1 for past comments. admin infoboxes Kazi, I understand that you might've done that for fun, but I'm telling you now that those infoboxes are only for administrators. I watch every user page here 9only to make sure that they don't use bad words or innapropriate comments) and when I saw that you had put them up on yours, I didn't want anyone new visiting your userpage thinking that you were an admin. You must understand why I removed it. If you want, you can copy everything off of the Admin infobox and change the text to something like "Kazi22 Rules!" or something like that. Please, I just don't want you to put those two templates up. But, by all means, go ahead and create your own infobox. I encourage it. I think its realy neat to customize your User Page. That's what they're for. Just look at Mine. It has pictures, blogs, and much more. Just, please, don't put up the admin infobox, bureaucrat infobox or founder infobox. Don't think of this as a lecture, think of this as a friend explaining it to another friend. Hey, you even siad I was a friend. I know we kind of got off to a shakey start, but you've been a lot nicer lately than any of the others at bioniclepedia put together. Thanks. So, whatdoya say? Friends? And what do you mean I'm not a joker?! I joke all of the time! A lot of my friends think I'm funny! Like just the other day, I told a guy on ADJL wiki to feel free to leave a message on my talkpage. Cause its free! LOL! And if you didn't think that was funny, well, I guess I'm not real funny, truth be told, I get most of my jokes from shows on Disney Channel and iCarly. So anyway. Think about what I said. Now that I'm not as new to the wikias in general, I understand that no article is mine. Even if I wrote it. Its just mine if I put it on the school newspaper. I think I can be alot o help to Bioniclepedia. I may not be as big of a fan as most people there, but I am a real fan. And I've got to give Bioniclepedia Credit too. They realy know their stuff. If it wasn't for them, one, the Bionicle movies I make wouldn't've had as much accuracy as they did, and I would've never have started Disney Channel wiki. Tell the people at Bioniclepedia, I appologize. Pirakafreak24: Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL. (Talk) 04:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. -Do you know why Shadowmaster left Bioniclepedia? Shadowmaster leaving (understand) Oh, Now I understand why Shadowmaster left. When he posted it on his talkpage, It sounded sort of, depressing. It must've been the tone I took it. Anyway, I'm so glad that the past is behind and we can be friends. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 03:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Rollbacker Kazi, If you want to, I would like you to become a rollbacker. I'm sure you know what that means. If you want the job, Contact me. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 23:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Kazi, you are now a rollbacker. I forgot weather I asked this or not, and I forgot the answer if I did, but Do you like Disney Channel? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 20:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) admin..........later Kazi, I was wondering weather you'd like to be come an administrator......later, that is. You see, we are now short one admin because chefmicah quit so.....maybe you'd want to be an admin, but not now. I've got too many things going on. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 03:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!! Kazi22, you have the most colorful and amazing signature ever, meaning you get this award! Congrats on your award and keep working to keep up your title. This award has been posten on your user page. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Thank you! Thank You!. 03:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Annonymous User Message Ok, any Idea why that annonymous user posted "Raven Symone Rocks!" on your talkpage? -- Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 22:51, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Annonymous User Message I know. I found it realy wierd! Say, um, I know this is short notice, but would you like to take the quiz to be an admin now? -- Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:13, 9 October 2008 (UTC) oh, you'll do fine! You don't have to get all of them right, and since you are one of my frinds, you have to get a 70% or above at the least. Go ahead. It'll be fine. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Plus, I think all of the answers are here at Disney Channel wiki. oh, and how do you indent? Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I'll be waiting. and if you get it all right, you'll get a confirmation message on your talkpage by me. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Well, you can still try. What question did you know? Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC) You can go ahead and study abit here and on wikipedia if you need to. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) If you still fail, since you are already a rollbacker, (I usually only let admin be a part of this) but you can be a "co-host" on the Disney Channel Wiki Podcast if you like. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) All right. We'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm unblocked from Bioniclepedia. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 23:37, 9 October 2008 (UTC) E-Mail Kazi, If its ok, I would like you to enter an email address in your user prefrences and allow other users to contact you since you are a rollbacker (staff sorta) and just incase I or another admin needs to contact you through email without normal users knowing. If you are not comfortable with this, that is ok, though I would prefer that you did. If you don't have an email, you don't have to create on, though again I'd rather that you did. Thanks -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homeowrk. 22:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Becoming an administrator Kazi, if you need to, you can study for the test to become an admin. All of the answers (I think) are here on Disney Channel Wiki if not most. And, you only have to get 50%. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) and here: you can put this on your User page if you want. Just type An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Kazi! He's already said he wouldn't vandilize here, but I don't realy trust him. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) administration Kazi, I was thinking about promoting you to administrator, but I wanted to know if you wanted to be one. Please respond soon.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Kazi, you an admin. I'll let you know when I need you to do something. Welcome to the team!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 05:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) HA! You are funny Kazi!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:16, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I should know even! It takes alot to make me laugh!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) No Big! Its no big deal. You deserve it. So, I don't have any reason yet, but how would you like to be a guest host of the Disney Channel Wiki podcast? I'd write a script and you'd record your voice, you email it to me, and TA-DA!!!!!-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry KAZI, I've got to go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 01:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'm back.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 03:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) congrats Congratulations Kazi! Be sure to keep your eye on this wiki :P Jajab Talk Page =) 23:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Concerning your user page Kazi, if you don't mind, I'd like you to change your user page and get rid of the past about me please. If you don't mind.-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :You too!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 21:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) January Awards Ok guys, January is coming up and I've got some ideas for the awards. Tell me what you think. *Featured Article: Wizards of Waverly Place -because it has a new episode premiering on January 1st at midnight. *Most colorful sig: Kazi22 *Longest talkpage: Still me! *Featured User Page: User:Toa Makao Tell me what you think! Happy Holidays!-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 18:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :actually Kazi, we aren't going to talk about him anymore. We're not going to give him the satisfaction he wants. His IP has been blocked infinately. So, school on the 15th? Lucky! I have to start again on the 5th.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 00:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lucky!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 00:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) COME BACK!!!! Kazi, I hope you get this message soon. I am hoping that you will please come back to wikia and be a little more active. If you don't, you are facing a demotion. I'm sorry to say that. If you don't want to be an admin anymore, I understand. You have one month to reply. Sorry.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 17:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Kazi, I assure you I am not deluding you. I'm merely commenting on how you haven't contributed much as an admin. I'm merely suggesting that, if you can, find time out of your busy schedual to edit at least a little bit more, if that's alright. You aren't the only one I've sent this message to. I'm just saying, but if you don't want to be an admin anymore, that's fine.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 22:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is that a "K, I'll come back and edit more", or "K, you can demote me." SPECIFY!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|''Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] '''Demi' Lovato ROCKS! 22:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Man Hi if you like pokemon, and write what ever you want about pokemon (not the bad things). Please go to www.freepokemon.wikia.com. Thanks! Why? Hey, you're an admin on this wiki, so why dont't you come one anymore? 02:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC)